1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type recording apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus of the kind recording signals on a tape-shaped recording medium with a rotary head while the tape-shaped recording medium is transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatuses of the above-stated kind include the video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR). Generally, the VTR is arranged to have a so-called joined shooting function by which a joint at every cut can be made inconspicuous on a reproduced picture when a picture taken, for example, by a video camera is to be recorded by the VTR. FIG. 1(a) of the accompanying drawings schematically shows how the tape is moved by the conventional joined shooting method. In accordance with the typical conventional method, the tape is first shifted from a recording state (indicated by a double line) to a recording pause state. In this instance, the tape is rewound to a given degree from its pause position and is then kept in a standby state while a pinch roller is left in a state of being pushed against a capstan. When a recording button is pushed after that, the VTR is put into a reproducing mode for a period of time corresponding to a degree to which the tape has been rewound. Tracking control is then performed before the VTR is brought back to the recording state.
With the joined shooting action performed in the above-stated manner, the tape is moved to a recording start position under tracking control performed for the recorded tracks. Therefore, any disorder in a tracking pattern at the joint part can be minimized by the above-stated method.
However, the conventional joined shooting method necessitates inclusion of rewinding and reproducing periods of time. Therefore, there occurs unrecordable time of at least four second or thereabout. During this period of time, the VTR is incapable of recording even while the video camera is picking up an image for recording during this period.
Further, when the VTR shifts from its reproducing mode to its recording mode in accordance with the conventional method, a new recorded track might happen to overlap an existing recorded track in the attempt of leaving no unrecorded part there. Then, a part of the existing recorded track would be erased and missed from a reproduced picture.
In addition to these problems, the conventional method has presented the following problems: The length of time intervals of a so-called interval recording mode in which recording is to be repeated for every given period of time cannot be shortened beyond a certain limited degree due to the above-stated problems. The consumption of electric energy would be increased by the frequent pauses and restarts of recording.
In performing the joined shooting action, the recording is in some cases not performed over a long period of time and in other cases frequently pauses and restarts as mentioned above. The conventional method encounters various problems particularly in the latter cases.